


I'm All Yours

by Sarolonde



Series: All I Ever Wanted [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Content, Smut, background bokuaka - Freeform, background yamakenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together in a blissfully wonderful relationship for a year - <i>three hundred and thirty-eight days</i> - and getting together after only a week - <i>eleven days</i> - Tetsurou and Kei's friends have made an important decision for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far Too Happy To Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [You Make Me Stupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5597071/chapters/12897448) but can easily be read as a stand alone. I figured, since YMMS was the first kurotsuki I wrote and _for_ kurotsuki week, I should continue the tradition and write more for the AU. This is super light and fluffy and silly and intimate. Hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> Warning: Much gross, romantic fluff ahead! ((Sexual content will be in chapter 2, which will be posted tomorrow.))
> 
> KuroTsuki Week, Day 1-2: Age

Climbing the steps hurriedly, excitedly, Tetsurou is drawn short of his old university’s library by the meowing ringtone of his phone. He clicks his tongue in annoyance and pulls the device out of his jean pocket where it’s firmly held against his thigh by his skinny jeans. A picture of Bokuto pulling a rather unattractive face flashes up on his screen and Tetsurou grins, swiping to answer the call without hesitation.

“Bro.”

“ _Kuroo bro, what’s up?_ ”

Tetsurou sits himself down on the step, reclining casually. “Going to visit the sweet honey baby at the library. Why?”

“ _I figured as much, geez, you two are like inseparable these days,”_ Bokuto complains and Tetsurou can practically hear his pout. “ _Where is my precious bro time?_ ”

“Ha, like you were any different when you started dating Akaashi.”

“ _Okay, but you’ve been with Tsukki for like a year._ ”

A happy smile pulls at Tetsurou’s lips at the thought. “ _Nearly_ a year. And you’re still like that with Akaashi now! But yes, we need more bro time.”

“ _That’s all I want._ ”

Tetsurou chuckles and pushes his fingers through his thick black hair. “You literally saw me yesterday.”

“ _Oh shit, speaking of yesterday, I was supposed to invite you and Tsukki to dinner for tonight. You can come right bro?_ ”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just have to have my all-you-can-eat Kei buffet tomorrow.”

“ _Dude, nice_ ,” Bokuto hoots, sounding like he wants to high-five. “ _Please don’t tell Keiji I only just invited you, I was supposed to do it a couple of days ago and told him I already had. But totally forgot._ ”

“No worries bro, see you tonight.”

“ _Give Keiji a kiss for me!_ ”

“Am I allowed to use tongue?”

“ _No!_ ”

“Then no deal.”

Tetsurou chuckles to himself as he ends the call; Bokuto is way too easy to stir when it comes to Akaashi. Actually he’s pretty easy to stir with anything, but especially Akaashi. Not that Tetsurou can blame him, Bokuto sometimes flirts with Kei – albeit poorly – and it makes Tetsurou’s blood boil, even as he grins stiffly, pretending he doesn’t care. Neither of them do it on purpose, the provocation and flirtation is just a part of who they are and they’re close enough not to take any offence. Kei and Akaashi seem to find it amusing at least.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Tetsurou stretches his long legs and enters the library, the smirk never leaving his face as he automatically makes his way to the second floor where Kei always studies. When he gets to their table, the one tucked into the corner with privacy Kei perpetually seeks, Akaashi is the only one there. His pretty green eyes flickering up to Tetsurou as he approaches.

“Yo, Akaashi,” Tetsurou greets, slumping down in the seat beside him, judging by the jacket over the back of the chair it’s where Kei was sitting. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Akaashi answers flatly, his eyes moving back down to his book. “You just spoke to Koutarou didn’t you?”

Tetsurou’s mouth opens and then closes without sound coming out, his eyebrows furrowing. “How did you…?”

“You have your dumb bro grin on.”

“Wow, ouch. You’re in a bad mood…” Tetsurou trails off, inspecting the barely-there downturn of Akaashi’s lips. “What’s wrong?”

“I know Koutarou didn’t invite you guys to dinner like I asked him to and then he lied to me and told me he had,” Akaashi explains, huffing and expressing uncharacteristic exasperation. “I just feel like he isn’t paying any attention to me or listening to me lately.”

“Well, he’s pretty busy in the middle of the Volleyball season.”

“I know, it’s fine,” Akaashi says, placating, because it clearly isn’t ‘fine’.

Akaashi’s nose returns to its original position buried in his textbook and Tetsurou notices the dark circles under his eyes. Tetsurou remembers Bokuto talking about how stressed with study Akaashi’s been and how irritable it’s making him. Bokuto has always been forgetful and Akaashi knows that more than anyone, he isn’t even usually affected by the silly things his boyfriend does, especially something this minor.

“Just talk to him, Akaashi,” Tetsurou says, patting him on the shoulder as he stands. “You know he gets distracted and forgetful when he’s focussed on Volleyball.”

He knows it’s all he has to say, he knows Akaashi will do it and that his friends will be fine. Akaashi and Bokuto have these barely-even-misunderstandings sometimes. Bokuto’s just a little oblivious sometimes so all it usually takes to amend it is Akaashi explaining how he feels and then Bokuto being ridiculously over the top in apologising and making it up to Akaashi. Just like that, cue gross, romantic make up sex.

Akaashi nods in agreement and then, knowing exactly why Tetsurou is there, says, “Tsukishima’s probably in the history section somewhere.”

The library isn’t very busy as lunch hour approaches, but some students – like his boyfriend – tend to put theirs studies before the important nutrients gained by eating the rights foods and stay, even when their stomachs are growling for attention. Tetsurou wants to lecture them all about how certain vitamins and minerals can aid their cognitive functions and enhance concentration, but Kei’s in the building and that always takes his entire focus away from… Well, everything.

The history section is rather large, but Tetsurou knows that Kei is studying the Russian Revolution currently so he heads deep into the section. A victorious grin stretches his mouth as he spots a loan figure flipping through a book.

Kei’s facing away from him and the relaxed set of his shoulders tells Tetsurou that he’s intently focussed on what he’s reading. Tetsurou’s eyes move slowly down between Kei’s shoulder blades, following the line of his spine that’s hidden underneath a blue t-shirt, to his sinfully well-shaped arse. The very thing that brought them together. The very thing that gave Tetsurou all he ever wanted. Kei.

Approaching slowly, stealthily, Tetsurou feels Kei tense in surprise as he expertly pushes his hands under Kei’s glasses and covers his eyes. He presses in close, feeling the length of Kei’s long body against him, where it belongs. Kei relaxes against him almost instantly, knowing the feel of Tetsurou.

“Guess who,” Tetsurou purrs into Kei’s ear.

Kei hums thoughtfully. “I don’t know… Could be anyone.”

Tetsurou can hear the amusement in Kei’s voice and it curls a smirk onto Tetsurou’s mouth. A playful Kei is dangerously arousing, Tetsurou loves it. He runs the tip of his nose up the back of Kei’s neck, breathing hotly against his skin, and then presses his lips against the tender skin behind his ear.

“Is that enough of a clue?” Tetsurou whispers against the shell of Kei’s ear and feels him shiver.

“Bokuto-san?”

Smile disappearing quickly, Tetsurou freezes and pulls away like he’s been burnt. “ _What?_ ”

The familiar snickering makes him relax marginally as Kei turns around, hand covering his mouth as he laughs. It’s fucking adorable, which just isn’t fair because how is Tetsurou supposed to be annoyed at him? Tetsurou clicks his tongue and does his best to at least look annoyed, which probably ends up as more of a pout.

Kei sets down the book he’s holding and approaches Tetsurou, still smiling broadly. His arms wind around Tetsurou’s neck and he pulls them close together again. Without really meaning to – or wanting to, because he’s sulking – Tetsurou’s hands find Kei’s waist and settle low on his hips, fingertips sliding into the pockets they put in jeans purely for arse touching purposes. Tetsurou’s hands pretty much _live_ in the arse pockets of Kei’s jeans. Or, they would if Kei would allow it.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Kei says.

“You’re not sorry.”

“You’re right, I’m not, that was far too funny and so worth it.”

Tetsurou watches as Kei’s amusement fades and his smile softens into something fond and affectionate. A smile reserved for Tetsurou alone. Kei’s a beautiful man with no equal, but he’s never as beautiful as when he smiles like this. It never fails to take Tetsurou’s breath away. Kei’s only ever this relaxed and open with Tetsurou, it makes him feel incredibly special.

Groaning in defeat, Tetsurou rests his head on Kei’s shoulder and slides his hands deeper into Kei’s arse pockets. “You know you’re really lucky you have this fine arse.”

“Oh? _Just_ my ‘fine arse’?”

He nuzzles into the nook between Kei’s shoulder and neck, the material of Kei’s t-shirt sweater against one cheek and the steady throbbing of Kei’s pulse point against the other. Tetsurou breathes in deeply, inhaling the warmth and comfort of Kei’s scent. _God he smells good._

“Not ‘ _just’_ anything…” Tetsurou answers, his voice low with emotion. “Everything, I love everything about you Kei.”

Kei’s pulse jumps against his cheek but his voice remains unaffected. “Good to hear.”

Tetsurou whips his head up and pouts as Kei says nothing more. “Really? That’s all you have to—”

The complaint dies against Kei’s mouth as Kei kisses him, hard. Never being one to deny a great make-out session – especially an uncommon one initiated by Kei, _in_ a public place – Tetsurou takes control quickly. He pushes Kei up against the bookcase, grateful they’re at the back of the section so that the bookcase is secured against the wall.

Tetsurou can feel Kei smile against him and takes the opportunity to breach the seal of his lips, pushing into Kei’s mouth. Gripping Kei’s hips tightly, Tetsurou grinds forward, pressing even tighter against him. Needing to feel more, always needing more. His hands slide up and under Kei’s t-shirt, the feel of smooth skin underneath his hands making him sigh with relief and Kei gasps against his mouth. Kei’s fingers lace through the back of Tetsurou’s hair, making him groan with pleasure, but, unfortunately, Kei’s pulling him away.

“Tetsu,” Kei says breathlessly.

Knowing that warning tone, Tetsurou pulls back, panting heavily against Kei’s mouth as he composes himself. As much as Tetsurou likes to test boundaries with people, he would never do anything to make Kei truly uncomfortable. After being together almost a year, he likes to consider himself an expert in all things Kei.

Tetsurou opens his eyes to see Kei watching him intently, his golden brown eyes dark behind his black-framed glasses. Kei’s eyes are so compelling, with his eyes alone he could probably get Tetsurou to do anything, but Kei’s too insecure to know or believe that. Tetsurou even told him as much once and Kei rolled his eyes, calling him a ‘romantic sap’ before walking away to hide his flushed cheeks.

“I love you, Tetsurou,” Kei says, his voice carefully crafting each word and sound with that beautiful mouth. “And I am _all_ yours.”

A smile stretches Tetsurou’s mouth unrestrained as his heart all but leaps in his chest, he feels like leaping himself. Kei speaks these words more often than Tetsurou would have ever imagined someone as reserved as Kei speaking them, nonetheless, it makes Tetsurou ridiculously giddy every time he says it. The sincerity in which Kei speaks of his love has left Tetsurou believing in it for every second of every day from the moment Kei first admitted it.

Fingers caressing slowly up Kei’s jaw, Tetsurou cups his face and kisses him tenderly. Unable to move away, he merely leans their foreheads together, tilting his head so their noses rub together.

Tetsurou sighs blissfully. “I love you too.”

Kei’s quite a moment and Tetsurou can feel those beautifully intense eyes on him.

“You’re going to grinning like that the rest of the day aren’t you?” Kei asks, not even really a question because he undoubtedly knows the answer.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou says, drawing out the sound dreamily.

Kei clicks his tongue. “Come on you giant dork, we’re going to be late for lunch.”

Squirming out from where he’s pressed against the bookcase, Kei takes Tetsurou’s hand and leads him out of the history section. Their fingers lace together, slotting together perfectly and Tetsurou squeezes Kei’s long slender fingers affectionately.

 

* * *

 

The bell of their favourite café – centred perfectly between their apartments – rings above Tetsurou and Kei as they enter. They’re late, as always. A while back Yamaguchi started telling them to meet half an hour earlier than he intended but Kei caught on quickly. Their friends have pretty much resigned themselves to the fact that when Tetsurou and Kei are together they will always be late.

Tetsurou grips Kei’s hand, even with how warm it is outside, and leads them over to their usual table where Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kenma are waiting for them. At the sight of his best friend, Tetsurou frowns, he didn’t know that Kenma would be joining them. Which is odd because they _live_ together and he pretty much knows everything Kenma does. He glances back at Kei in question, Kei knows what he’s asking even without words but merely shrugs his lack of knowledge.

“Yo, sorry we’re late,” Tetsurou says his usual polite but insincere line. It’s not that he wants to make them wait, but there are a lot of things he would give up to spend more time with Kei, _especially_ kissing him. “What’s up?”

“Not you’re not,” Kenma deadpans, not looking up from his PSP, Hinata distractedly watching over his shoulder.

“Hello Kuroo-san, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi greets them with a friendly smile, he’s so sweet he’s already forgiven them.

The waiter – who has a crush on Kei – comes over immediately, smiling far too brightly at Kei as he asks what he would like to order, ignoring Tetsurou’s existence. Tetsurou interrupts, smiling smugly and settling his hand high up Kei’s thigh, and orders the usual for both of them. Tetsurou knows that Kei rolls his eyes when Yamaguchi attempts to conceal a snorted laugh. Clearly annoyed by his lack of interaction with Kei, the waiter sulks away.

Tetsurou scoffs. “I cannot believe that little shit thinks he has a shot with you. Even if your boyfriend wasn’t here—”

“—fondling me in public—” Kei adds dryly, making no attempt to move Tetsurou’s hand from his thigh.

“—you’re so far out of his league it’s not funny.”

“Maybe seeing me with you gives him hope,” Kei says, a playful smirk curling his lips. “I’ve already settled for less once, I can do it again.”

Grinning happily, even though his boyfriend just insulted him, Tetsurou turns and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Tetsurou loves how much more confident Kei has become since being with him. He loves watching Kei slowly see himself as the intelligent, funny, beautiful man he is. _I did that_ , Tetsurou thinks proudly.

“You’re right, you’re way too good for me Kei. I’m so lucky,” Tetsurou murmurs before kissing him on his rapidly reddening cheek again.

Hinata makes a sound of disgust, grimacing at them. “If anything it’s the other way around.”

“Oh? Trying to steal my boyfriend Hinata?” Kei taunts.

“As if! I already have two that are way better—Ow, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi cuts Hinata off with an elbow to the ribs, covering his stiff smile by lifting his mug of coffee to his mouth. Tetsurou frowns, _did he just say two?_

Any questions Tetsurou wants to ask are interrupted as the waiter – whose name Tetsurou refuses to learn even though they see each other multiple times a week – comes over with their coffees. Tetsurou’s grateful for the fact that their usual table is a booth so that he can – and always does – sit himself between Kei and the waiter.

“Here you go, Tsukishima-san,” the waiter kid says, eyes alight as he places the mug in front of Kei.

“Thanks,” Kei says tersely.

The kid is practically vibrating with happiness from that one word. Tetsurou could only imagine the bright red mess of a boy Kei would leave behind if he was actually used any of that charm he reserved for Tetsurou alone. Tetsurou, after almost a year, is still – and will probably always be – extremely weak to it. Not that Kei does it often.

Tetsurou watches as Kei takes a sip of his Macchiato and a small amount of foam sticks to the corner of his mouth. Feeling a little possessive, Tetsurou wraps his arm around Kei’s shoulders and leans in to slowly lick the foam from his mouth. Well and truly used to the public displays of affection that Tetsurou tends to shower on him, Kei merely turns to meet his gaze, raising a ‘ _really Tetsu?_ ’ eyebrow, the only indication of his embarrassment a light flush high on his cheekbones.

“Kuro, we’re in public,” Kenma comments dryly.

Tetsurou looks back to see Kenma holding his PSP higher in front of his blushing face, Hinata’s mouth has dropped open as he stares at them wide eyed and Yamaguchi fiddling with the handle of his mug, his eyes lowered.

Hinata huffs and whines, all at once. “Why don’t either of you kiss me in public?”

“…Either?” Tetsurou questions Kenma but he only hides behind his PSP, as if he could actually disappear inside the game.

Yamaguchi drops his face into his hands, sighing. “Shou…”

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Hinata says, scratching the back of his head and grimacing. “Okay, well, you know how you two,” he points at Tetsurou and Kei, “have been fuc—”

“Copulating,” Yamaguchi interrupts quickly, glancing around at the other people in the café nervously.

“Right, that,” Hinata continues. “Kenma’s been having lots of sleep overs at our apartment—”

“It’s not _your_ apartment,” Kei corrects, a nerve in his jaw twitching.

“—to avoid all the fu—copulating. So we kinda started...”

“We’re together,” Yamaguchi finishes, worried about how Hinata is going to phrase it. “The three of us are together, in a romantic relationship.”

Tetsurou squints, the information sinking in slowly. He’s noticed lately that the three of them have been closer, more physical with each other. But Hinata’s pretty physical with every, like a little puppy he tends to jump on, lean on and touch everybody and anybody without much thought. It was when Yamaguchi and Kenma were closer to each other that Tetsurou thought anything about it and that was only a week ago.

“The two of you, Yamaguchi and Hinata, are in a relationship with my best friend slash roommate slash cat…” Tetsurou trails off, Hinata nods earnestly. “For how long?”

Yamaguchi grimaces. “Two weeks.”

Frustrating building swiftly, Tetsurou clenches his jaw. Kenma is supposed to be his _best friend_ , they’ve been borderline brothers since they were kids. Why wouldn’t he tell Tetsurou something as important as this?

“What the _hell_ Kenma?” he growls more angrily than he planned as frustration boils over.

“Tetsu,” Kei scolds quietly.

Kei rests a comforting hand on his thigh and Tetsurou automatically turns to look at him. The complete lack of surprise in Kei’s expression isn’t unusual, he’s got an impressive poker face, but his silence confirms to Tetsurou that he already knew about it. Most people would think Kei’s quiet but he’s not, he often mutters under his breath or sighs and hums quiet noises or makes smartarse remarks. Tetsurou finds it laughable when people comment on how quiet or shy his boyfriend is.

“You _knew_? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I walked in on Tadashi and Kenma kissing,” Kei explains unapologetically. “And you know it wasn’t for me to tell.”

Tetsurou sighs because Kei’s right. Closing his eyes, Tetsurou pushes his hand under Kei’s and laces their fingers together, drawing calm from him as Kei rubs his thumb over Tetsurou’s knuckles. Opening his eyes again, Tetsurou turns to Kenma and is instantly annoyed by the game console between them. Gritting his teeth he forces himself to talk without raising his voice.

“Kenma, please pause your game,” Tetsurou requests and Kenma complies, placing the PSP down on the table and awkwardly looking down at his hands. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you were going to do this whole disapproving dad routine,” Kenma mumbles.

“I don’t disapprove,” Tetsurou says, frowning as he watches the three men across from him visibly relax. “Why would I disapprove? I mean yeah, polyamorous relationships aren’t exactly common or easy and I don’t think you’d have the emotional capacity to deal with one under normal circumstances, but with these two… Yamaguchi is the sweetest, most reliable dude in the world and Hinata has always adored you and cared about you. I trust them with you and I trust you if this is what you want.”

Watching him in disbelief, Kenma swallows and then nods. “It is.”

“Then I approve,” Tetsurou grins at his best friend, who gives a grateful small smile in return.

“They sound like father and son,” Yamaguchi leans across the table to whisper to Kei.

Kei smirks. “They pretty much are.”

“I’m just disappointed you didn’t tell me,” Tetsurou says, pouting. “I told you _everything_ when I was getting together with Kei.”

Inhaling sharply, Kei chokes on his coffee, coughing and spluttering. “ _Everything?_ ” he questions between gasping breaths.

“Unfortunately,” Kenma says, picking up his PSP again. “Phone sex after only knowing each other a week is a little too soon, don’t you think?”

“One week?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen and then he tilts his head in thought. “No wonder you were more relaxed that week.”

“Tetsu!” Kei hisses, his eyes wide and accusing. As much as he enjoyed it Kei’s still embarrassed by their rather hasty sexual experience. When they started dating Kei made Tetsurou promise to never tell anyone about it, and he didn’t, problem was he’d already gushed to Kenma about it. They’re both just lucky it wasn’t Bokuto he told. Though Kenma is proving to be just as unreliable.

“Sorry babe, it was just so amazing, I had to tell someone!”

“I really wish it hadn’t been me,” Kenma comments under his breath.

Kei rolls his eyes. “It was phone sex Tetsu, it was awkward and weird.”

 “Everything I do with you is amazing, Kei.”

Tetsurou grins, squeezing Kei’s hand and gazing lovingly into his eyes. Kei used to get flustered whenever Tetsurou would stare at him – which happens often because _fuck he’s gorgeous_ – but now Kei takes it as a challenge and simply stares back. Tetsurou really could stare at his beautiful face, his soft, pale skin, his rich, gold eyes and his perfect, straight nose, all day long.

“Gross,” Hinata mutters.

Yamaguchi clears his throat. “Now that that’s, uh, known, we have something to propose.”

“Oh?” Tetsurou says, smirking as he turns back to them. “Let’s hear it then.”

“We think the two of you should move in together.”

Tetsurou glances at Kei to gage his reaction, because he’s actually been thinking the same thing recently but hasn’t yet brought it up. Kei’s blond eyebrows drop into a frown but Tetsurou can’t discern whether he dislikes the idea or if he’s annoyed that his best friend is bringing it up instead of his boyfriend.

“That’s a fairly important step for you to decide of a relationship you’re not actually in,” Kei criticises.

“It’s just a suggestion Tsukishima, no need to get all snappy,” Hinata grumbles, defending his boyfriend. “You guys have been together for like a year—”

 _Three hundred and thirty-eight days,_ Tetsurou mentally corrects.

“—and you started dating after two weeks—”

_Eleven days._

“—so I don’t see why this is taking you so long. Besides, we want Kenma to move in with us.”

Having already decided that this is what he wants, to live with Kei, to be with him as much as is physically possible, Tetsurou turns to Kei. Tetsurou turns Kei’s head from where he’s scowling at Hinata with a finger under his jaw, smoothing his features as soon as his eyes meet Tetsurou’s.

“Kei, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you this sooner, but I’ve been meaning to, wanting to, for a while now. Do you think you might want to move in with me?” Tetsurou asks, hopefully. He truly doesn’t know how Kei will respond or react and that makes Tetsurou nervous. He prides himself on knowing Kei well, but this is important and no matter how fast they’ve moved in the past, this is a big step.

Seeming to notice his uncertainty, Kei smiles his ‘ _you’re being cute, Tetsu_ ’ smile. “Okay, I’ll live with you. I suppose I have no other option since I’m apparently getting kicked out.”

Kei likes to pretend he’s not a romantic by covering his excitement and affection with humour but Tetsurou can see the delighted glint in his eyes. ‘Actions speak louder than words’ tends to be Kei’s tag line, so when his grip tights around Tetsurou’s hand he _knows_ that Kei is happy, that he wants this more than anything.

“That’s the worst acceptance of an offer to move in together I have ever heard, Tsukishima. How’s Kuroo supposed to know you _actually_ want to move in with him?” Hinata questions, his face scrunching up the same way Bokuto’s does when he’s confused. “I bet when Kuroo asks if you want to marry him you’ll probably say ‘I guess’.”

Funnily enough Hinata is probably right about that, add some deep red blushing and wide eyes and Tetsurou can practically hear Kei respond with ‘I guess’. And Tetsurou would love every moment of it because the way Kei would proceed to cling to him would express all of his love. As long as Tetsurou has Kei, it doesn’t matter.

Grinning stupidly, Tetsurou takes Kei’s face in his hands and kisses him, teeth hitting lips because apparently Tetsurou has no control over his mouth. Kissing Kei is more important than smiling though so he gets enough control to kiss him properly, Kei humming contently into it.

“Kuro, we’re in public,” Kenma says again.

But Tetsurou’s far too happy to care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YamaKenHina is way too pure for this world, I had to. Also, Kuroo is Kenma’s adoptive father and you won’t convince me otherwise.


	2. Never Want To Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Explicit rating. This is my first time writing KuroTsuki smut… CAN YOU BELIEVE?! I mean they barely kissed in the Absurdly Happy sex scene, it was mostly TsukiAka. And damn, sex scenes are so hard to write (pardon the pun), I remember why I avoid them now. But it's intimate and loving, no pwp from me! I don't think I could write sex without emotions.
> 
> Brief fyi for Here to Play and Absurdly Happy readers, don't worry I will continue/finish them. This month has been crazy for me personally and then with krtsk week I haven't had time, but will get back to writing those after krtsk week. Until then, enjoy krtsk week :D

Kei nudges the door open carefully with his foot, enters and sets the heavy box down by the dresser. When he straightens he glances around Tetsurou’s room… _My room_ , Kei corrects.

He’s been here numerous times before. He’s slept, eaten, read and fucked in this bed more times than he can count. For some reason it feels different now. He feels… Uneasy here. It took him a while to get used to being a frequent guest here, perhaps it will simply take some time to get used to being a resident as well.

All week, since they decided to live together, Kei has been worrying about it. His nails and lips have suffered from nervous chewing habits and he hasn’t been sleeping well. Kei’s worried. Worried they won’t get along. Worried this change will be too much for them. Worried that Tetsurou will get sick of him. Worried that it will ruin the perfect comfort of their relationship.

“What’re you going to do with the spare room bro?”

Bokuto’s loud voice entering the apartment draws Kei from his anxious thoughts and makes him realise he’s been standing there staring at nothing for too long. He walks out into the living room to see Bokuto and Tetsurou entering, carrying more boxes.

“I was thinking sex swing, whips, costumes…” Tetsurou responds, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nice! Keiji won’t let me have a sex swing,” Bokuto whines, lip pushed out in a pout. Despite the fact that all the ridiculously large muscles in his arms are bulging from the effort of holding three boxes stacked high, Bokuto somehow still manages to look like a petulant child.

“We’re not getting a sex swing,” Kei says dryly.

“That’s exactly what Keiji said!”

“And I have more than enough costumes,” Kei teases.

Tetsurou is wearing a black tank top and it reveals the flex of all the amazing muscles across his broad shoulders and down his arms as he carries boxes. Kei squeezes Tetsurou’s flexed bicep as he leans in kiss his cheek. Tetsurou’s eyes go wide at Kei’s words and his hold on the two heavy boxes of books he’s holding slips and he struggles to keep his hold on them.

“Be careful with those,” Kei says, a playful grin stretching his lips as he walks out the front door.

“Duuude,” he hears Bokuto say before descending the stairs. Unfortunately the elevator is currently undergoing maintenance – just their fucking luck – so it’s been hell. Moving all of Kenma’s stuff out this morning, which took longer than expected because Kenma hadn’t actually finished packing, and now all of Kei’s things in… The stairs were becoming the bane of their existence. Inviting Bokuto and Akaashi in exchange for free food was a stroke of genius on Kei’s behalf, Bokuto is much stronger than him and makes for a great pack mule.

The late afternoon sun blazes down on Kei when he gets outside and he forces himself to think about the fact that they’re _almost_ done and soon he will be able to relax in the air-conditioning of Tetsurou’s— _his_ _own_ apartment. Akaashi is waiting in the air-conditioned van, ‘sorting the boxes’, or in other words ‘an excuse not to carry heavy boxes up three flights of stairs’.

Simply nodding to Akaashi, Kei sits on the edge of the van, exhausted. Moving is hard work, he hopes he doesn’t have to do it again any time soon. If things don’t work out with Tetsurou he might have to, but where would he go? What if they’re not ready? What if—?

“You’re ready for this,” Akaashi says suddenly.

Kei whips his head around to find Akaashi watching him with that unreadable apathetic expression. _How does he_ do _that?_ Kei thinks, wondering – not for the first time – if Akaashi can read minds and half expecting him to respond with ‘yes, I can’.

“I was worried about it too, when I moved in with Koutarou,” Akaashi continues on. “Koutarou was excited and seemingly completely unconcerned about it, as you can imagine. But after a few days my worries just faded away as I realised that it didn’t really change anything, that it wasn’t a big deal. It was just comfortable and easy in the end.”

“And you think it’ll be like that for Tetsu and I?”

Akaashi nods slowly. “I think it can be.”

Bokuto’s loud voice coming down the stairs stops Kei from responding, even if he had anything to respond with. Akaashi spoke the realistic answer, anything can work if you make it work, but Kei tends to pessimistically believe that some things just aren’t meant to be. Not that he’s ever associated that view with his relationship with Tetsurou, but he can’t seem to suppress the uncertainty that’s eating away at him.

“Is this the last of the boxes Mr. Box Sorter?” Tetsurou asks, smirking at Akaashi. Bokuto seems to be the only one who hasn’t seen straight through Akaashi’s box sorting, he had even praised Akaashi’s organisation and sense of responsibility.

Akaashi’s eyes roam over the five boxes remaining in the van. “Yes, these are the last ones.”

“Good, good. Let’s get these upstairs and then order some pizza, I’m starved!” Tetsurou announces, patting his stomach.

“Hey, hey, hey! Pizza!” Bokuto cheers, and with a burst of energy he reaches into the back of the van and takes three boxes. After today Kei’s convinced there is no limit to his energy and wonders how Akaashi copes.

“Hey, be careful with those!” Kei grumbles as Bokuto practically runs back inside. “What the fuck do you feed him?”

With a small shrug, Akaashi picks up one of the last boxes. “Nothing special, that’s just how he is.”

As Akaashi walks away Tetsurou picks up the last box, it’s a rather large box and from the ‘books’ label written in marker on top, it’s a heavy box. Kei’s eyes are immediately drawn to the flex of his deltoids. Tetsurou has the nicest shoulders in history, Kei could stare at them unashamedly all day long.

“Ah shit, can you grab the keys and lock the van for me?”

Kei hums his affirmation and asks, “Where are they?”

Tetsurou’s mouth stretches into an impish grin, all teeth and promises. Low lidded, brown eyes leer at him and a warmth greater than the heavy, humid summer day immediately drops to Kei’s abdomen.

“In my back pocket,” Tetsurou practically purrs.

Kei rolls his eyes, keeping up his cool act. “And what if I had taken the box instead of Akaashi, and he had to lock the van for you?”

“Then I obviously would have put the box down and done it myself. But you have unequivocal, and greatly encouraged, permission to grope my arse. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Uh huh.”

Without hesitation, his hand slides around Tetsurou’s hip and dips into the back pocket of his army green cargo shorts. Even through the thick material Kei can feel the heat radiating from Tetsurou’s skin as he pushes in deeper until his fingers find the warm, metal ring of keys. Kei feels Tetsurou’s muscles tense as he deliberately and slowly slides the keys out, his palm flat against Tetsurou’s arse.

“Okay, hurry up, this box is heavy, you can grope me as much as you like later,” Tetsurou says, winking before he walks away.

 _I plan to_ , Kei thinks as he locks the van and makes his way back up to _their_ apartment.

 

* * *

 

After expressing his appreciation to Bokuto and Akaashi – the former of which smacked him on the shoulder and granted access to his ‘incredible strength’ anytime – Kei makes his way to the bedroom while Tetsurou sees their friends out. Exhausted, Kei takes off his shoes before falling back onto his new bed, which is actually more comfortable than his old one.

Kei removes his glasses and shuffles up the bed to set them down safely on the bedside table. Settling on his back, he lifts his arm up and folds it under his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his other hand. The pressure releases the fading tension in his head. Kei’s been stressing about the move all week, especially today, and headaches have been coming and going continuously. He drops his hand from his face as he hears Tetsurou enter the apartment, not wanting him to know how stressed the situation is making him. Tetsurou’s excited about this and Kei doesn’t want to ruin that for him.

Kei hears Tetsurou enter the bedroom but continues to stare up at the ceiling. He’s surprised when Tetsurou doesn’t speak, instead he hears shifting, shoes coming off and clothes dropping to the ground. The bed dips as a naked Tetsurou crawls on top of him, cuddling into his chest like a cat and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“You stink,” Kei comments, lifting a hand to rest on Tetsurou’s hot, sweaty back. Even during winter Tetsurou radiates heat, he’s just a warm person, both physically and emotionally.

Tetsurou huffs a laugh, his warm breath tickling Kei’s neck. “Probably.”

Usually when Tetsurou’s this quiet he’s thinking, or really tired, and in this situation it could be either, or both. If he’s thinking he won’t remain quiet for long, Tetsurou thinks things through quickly and prefers to discuss them rather than over contemplate them. The opposite of Kei, who will keep things to himself until Tetsurou asks. Perhaps that’s what Tetsurou will get sick of, always having to prompt any of Kei’s problems. He’s knows he’s not a very emotionally expressive person, it’s probably frustrating, when Tetsurou’s always so open with him, to not get the same in return.

The weight on top of Kei shifts as Tetsurou fidgets restlessly, something he tends to do when there is a problem he can’t solve. Kei sucks in a deep breath, knowing exactly what’s coming when Tetsurou sighs heavily.

“Kei… What’s wrong?” Tetsurou asks finally.

He hums, attempting to sound nonchalant. “Long day.”

Tetsurou groans and pushes himself upright. Straddling Kei’s hips, Tetsurou looks down at him with a disbelieving pierced eyebrow raised, but Kei is staring up and the ceiling refusing to meet his undoubtedly exasperated gaze.

“You really think that shit will still work on me? You’ve been quiet all day, distracted and distant. I know something’s wrong, Kei. Just talk to me.”

“Not now, Tetsurou,” Kei says, his voice stern to hide the emotion in it. His throat feels tight at even the thought of having this conversation, he feels far too emotionally vulnerable for it. His effort to conceal it is wasted, his voice breaking when he says, “Please.”

Silence falls between them. He feels Tetsurou move and for one gut wrenching moment Kei thinks he’s getting up and leaving. But then Tetsurou’s face comes into view as he hovers over Kei, leaning forward with his forearms bracketing Kei’s head. Tetsurou looks worried and hurt as he regards Kei.

“Do you… not want to be here?” Tetsurou asks, his voice so low and quiet it damn near break Kei’s heart.

“God, Tetsu, of course I want to be here. There is literally nowhere I would rather be,” Kei says sincerely, relieved to see the hurt in Tetsurou’s features morph into confusion. “I just… I don’t…”

Unable to explain his uncertainty, for the umpteenth time, Kei lifts the arm from under his head and rests it over his eyes, unable to look at the worry on his boyfriend’s face any longer. There are few people in Kei’s life that he doesn’t want to worry, his mother, brother, Yamaguchi and some newer friends in his life he never thought he’d be as close with. Kei’s always been good at concealing his emotions because of it. But Tetsurou… It _hurts_ to know that he’s worrying Tetsurou, that something he’s done has made Tetsurou upset, that he’s the one that put that expression on his face.

 _Why can’t I just tell him?_ Kei thinks, beyond frustrated with himself. _I trust Tetsu, I_ love _Tetsu… So, for fuck sakes,_ why _?_

Warm fingers wrap around Kei’s wrist and gently move his arm away from his face, pinning it above his head – though Kei isn’t really resisting. Tetsurou doesn’t say anything, he simply kisses Kei, soft and slow against his lips. Kei closes his eyes, feeling his whole body relax instantly. Tetsurou kisses his left cheek and then his right. His jaw. His forehead. The corners of his eyes. The bridge of his nose. The tip of his nose.

“I’m scared,” Kei whispers.

Tetsurou pulls back to look at him. “Of what?”

“This not working out, you getting sick of me… Losing you.”

Tetsurou’s jaw clenches and his rich brown eyes move to Kei’s mouth. “Remember when we met?”

Despite the emotion weighing heavily on his heart, a smile twitches at Kei’s mouth. “Yes, I don’t think I could ever forget.”

“Mm, that arse,” Tetsurou murmurs, kissing Kei’s lips briefly before continuing. “One of those nights, in the first week of talking to you, I told you about my terrible past relationships and what I actually wanted. A steady relationship and to eventually settle down with someone I love. You said you were sorry that’d happened to me, you didn’t judge my romantic notions, you told me to be _proud_ of it and you weren’t even overwhelmed by it. I wanted to propose to you right then and there.”

Tetsurou laughs, leaning his forehead against Kei’s as he arms start to shake from propping himself up after all that heavy lifting. Tetsurou’s gaze holds Kei, completely absorbed in the beautiful slivers of bronze and copper in those dark eyes he loves so much.

“From that moment I knew, from that moment I was yours,” Tetsurou whispers, his lips curved into an adoring smile. “Tell me how I could _ever_ get sick of you. Tell me how I could _ever_ stop loving you. Tell me how you could _ever_ lose me, because I just won’t let it happen… I don’t ever want to be without you. You’re _everything_ I have ever wanted, Tsukishima Kei.”

Kei is breathless, speechless, lost in Tetsurou’s words and his eyes and his voice and his warmth and his love. Kei’s never been one for words, he knows Tetsurou knows this, knows that Tetsurou would never expect words in return. Instead, Kei tilts his head and claims Tetsurou’s lips.

What starts as a tender kiss becomes heated quickly as Kei’s frustration at himself for ever doubting their relationship, the need to release the day’s stress and his thirst from Tetsurou’s relentless flirting overwhelm him. He will never let Tetsurou feel like he didn’t want to be there ever again. Kei will show Tetsurou that he means the world to him, that he’s the most important part of his life, that he loves everything about him.

Tetsurou hums appreciatively as Kei sweeps his tongue along Tetsurou’s lips and licks into his mouth, kissing deeper and harder. Kei bites at his lips and sucks on his tongue, rolling his own around the ball of Tetsurou’s tongue bar. He loves having that hot piece of metal inside him or clacking against his teeth or rolling against his skin. Every touch from the tongue bar makes Kei think, with his eyes closed or in the dark, _Tetsu_.

Kei goes to lift the arm that’s being pinned above his head but Tetsurou tightens his grips, trapping it there and sending blood straight to Kei’s dick. He loves being held down, he loves feeling helpless and safe all at once as Tetsurou fucks him into the mattress. But then he loves most things Tetsurou does.

Needing to touch and feel, Kei’s free hand moves down Tetsurou’s back and finds his hip, pressing his fingers firmly into the warm flesh there. Feeling himself hardening, Kei desperately seeks friction and pulls Tetsurou down against him as he rolls his hips up. The contact shoots electricity up his spine and Tetsurou groans at the pleasant pressure but pulls back.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou breaths, panting against Kei’s mouth. “I want—nope, need, I definitely _need_ to have sex with you right now, but I’m exhausted and gross.”

“We need to shower,” Kei says simply, his fingers trailing back up Tetsurou’s spine.

“But I’m so _tired_ ,” Tetsurou whines exasperatedly.

Not many people would describe anything Tetsurou does as cute… Except Kei. Sometimes Tetsurou can be impossibly adorable like this and it does nothing but make Kei harder for some inexplicable reason. Kei lifts his head and his mouth finds Tetsurou’s neck, trailing hot, wet kisses before sucking hard at his pulse point.

“Mmm, okay, we can—” Tetsurou mutters, losing his words as Kei drags his teeth along his tan skin. “We can just— _fuck_ —we can just go without penetration, I don’t _need_ to fuck you, just be with you. I just want—”

The hand around Kei’s wrist has loosened as he’s sucked at Tetsurou’s neck – leaving a few sizable marks – so Kei pulls his arm free and, gripping Tetsurou’s waist, flips them. As Kei rolls on top, he pushes his thigh between Tetsurou’s and rubs against him, making the warm pleasure he _desperately_ seeks curl in his abdomen.

“Maybe _I_ want to fuck _you_ ,” Kei says, rolling his hips for emphasis. “Let me do the hard work since you did all the heavy lifting and worked so hard for me today.”

“I really did, it was such hard work,” Tetsurou says, nodding along and fighting back a smile.

“I mean, you must be exhausted, you climbed _so_ many stairs and carried _so_ many boxes.”

“They were really heavy boxes, you have way too many books.”

“Let me fuck you Tetsu, you’ve been so good to me, it’s the least I can do.”

“I’m definitely the best boyfriend ever.”

Kei snorts playfully. “Don’t push it.”

Before Tetsurou can respond – undoubtedly to list the reasons why he’s ‘the best boyfriend ever’ – Kei leans down and kisses him deeply. Tetsurou’s arms wrap around his waist and pulls them together tightly. His hands roam down Kei’s back and into his shorts, a hand squeezing each arse cheek. He does that often and Kei really can’t complain.

Tetsurou suddenly laughs against his mouth.

“I really smell.”

“Mmhm,” Kei hums, extracting himself from Tetsurou’s embrace and getting off the bed. “Come on, shower time.”

“Carry me?”

“We’ve been over this, there is no way I can carry you Tetsu,” Kei says as he walks out of the room. The bathroom is just outside their bedroom and Kei starts stripping his clothes as he enters.

“I’m so tired and sore, I don’t think I can move,” Tetsurou calls out, his voice whining dramatically.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Kei questions flatly, and smiles as he hears Tetsurou quickly get off the bed and scurry into the bathroom. “That’s what I thought,” he says under his breath as he turns the water on.

The shower is larger than the shower at Kei’s old apartment and has enough room for two sizable men to seek more enjoyable, physical pursuits. Focusing on the task at hand though, Kei does most of the work in cleaning them, his hands roaming Tetsurou’s body methodically. Kei’s fingers roll slowly up the swell of Tetsurou’s biceps, down the contours of his abs, around his thick thigh muscles and back up to press into the naturally golden-brown flesh of his well-shaped arse. The man truly is a masterpiece but Kei can’t get distracted, the sooner they can get out of the shower, the sooner he can revel in Tetsurou’s body.

Kei moves an obedient and pliant Tetsurou to lean forward against the tiled shower wall as he washes his hair. If Tetsurou’s hair is bad at the best of times, it is disgusting when it gets all sweaty. His fingers scrub shampoo through thick, dark hair and Tetsurou hums long and blissful as Kei’s fingers massage against his scalp.

“You’re very good at that,” Tetsurou comments, smiling lazily as he turns to face Kei, relaxing warm water rushing over their clean bodies therapeutically after the effort of the day. “Can you bathe me every day?”

“Wouldn’t want to take your ‘best boyfriend ever’ title from you,” Kei says, kissing Tetsurou’s jaw as his smile broadens.

“Sex now please.”

Kei huffs. “So needy. Don’t get used to this Tetsu.”

“Of course not, I enjoy fucking you way too much for that.”

Tetsurou’s fingers lace through the back of Kei’s wet hair as he pulls him in for a hot, wet kiss. There are a million and one different Tetsurou kisses, each kiss feels new and different, exciting, comforting, welcoming, arousing. Kei doesn’t think he will ever grow tired of kissing Tetsurou. Instinctively seeking more, Kei leans into Tetsurou and draws a desperate groan from both of them as they press together. Tetsurou grinds against him automatically and in the wetness of the shower their cocks slide together easily.

Kei gasps away. “Shower sex is a bad idea.”

“Right,” Tetsurou chuckles. “My legs are already trembling, I’ll probably fall and die.”

“That isn’t funny, and I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Aww, Tsukki, so caring and concerned,” Tetsurou coos, using his old nickname to annoy him as he pinches Kei’s arse and steps out of the shower. “My big strong protector.”

Turning off the water, Kei rolls his eyes. “Shut up. And do _not_ say—”

“Make me.”

Kei levels a very unimpressed expression at Tetsurou, who merely grins and throws a towel at his head.

Tetsurou hangs his towel on the rack before walking out of the bathroom naked but Kei takes a little while longer as he tends to be more meticulous. He’s about to wrap the towel around his waist but realises Kenma isn’t here anymore and he can just walk around _his_ apartment naked if he wants to. Not the Kei is the type of person to do that sort of thing but Tetsurou is and now that it’s just the two of them he will likely be naked more often than not. Certainly something Kei can get used to.

Hanging up his towel up, Kei walks back into their bedroom and habitually closes the door behind him – also something he no longer has to do. Tetsurou’s sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling up at him with his flat, but no less messy, black hair dripping onto his shoulders. Kei sighs and grabs the towel that’s hanging on the back of the door.

“Will you ever learn to dry your hair properly?” Kei questions, standing before Tetsurou, placing the towel on his head and rubbing at it.

“Mm, probably not,” Tetsurou mumbles from under the towel, his warm fingers caressing their way up Kei’s thighs until they find purchase at his hips. “I like the way you do it.”

Kei scoffs. “I’m too rough.”

“I like it when you’re rough,” Tetsurou says before leaning forward and tenderly kissing the sensitive skin at the jut of Kei’s hipbone. Kei’s hands still, fingers digging into the towel as Tetsurou kisses his way from his left hipbone to his right. Fingers curl gently around Kei’s hardened length and he lets out a sigh as Tetsurou teasingly kisses the tip before trailing his tongue piercing along the underside.

Recognising the way Tetsurou’s tongue rolls around the tip, about to suck him in, Kei takes the towel off his head and pulls him away firmly by his hair. Tetsurou smirks up at him with the smirk that promises pleasure, the smirk that causes Kei’s stomach muscles tense in anticipation.

“See? Rough.”

With his fingers buried in the back of his hair, Kei forcefully tilts Tetsurou’s head back and leans down to stop a mere few inches from his mouth. Kei’s eyes slowly wander down to Tetsurou’s lips and back up to his eyes before he speaks.

“How do you want me to fuck you, Tetsurou?” Kei asks, watching with delight as his Adam’s apple bobs, his eyes pupils blowing wide with desire.

“My back,” Tetsurou says, his voice sounding strained.

“Good, move back,” Kei instructs.

Tetsurou obediently shuffles back on the bed and rests his head on the pillows as Kei walks around to get the lube and a condom from the draw of their bedside table. He stands there for a moment, appreciating the view of Tetsurou’s long limbs sprawled casually across the bed. Tetsurou still swims regularly and his body shows it; he has a swimmer’s shape, well-muscled, broad shoulders and a leanly muscled chest that tapers down to a slim waist. Before Kei met Tetsurou, Yamaguchi had described him as an ‘Adonis’, but it really isn’t high enough praise for Tetsurou’s body.

“Enjoying the view?”

Kei clicks his tongue, crawling onto the bed. “Shut up and spread your legs.”

“Mm, yes Tsukishima-sama,” Tetsurou purrs, grinning lecherously.

Settling between Tetsurou’s legs, Kei sets the lube and condom aside to run his hands admiringly up Tetsurou’s thighs and over his hips, thumbs grazing his hipbones. Kei leans forward to kiss his way up the contours of Tetsurou’s abs as his hands slide up Tetsurou’s sides, making him shiver. Sucking and nipping at his warm skin, Kei makes his way up Tetsurou’s stomach and chest.

“Kei…” Tetsurou breathes, a request, borderline begging. Knowing exactly what he wants, Kei leans up further and meets Tetsurou’s mouth. Tetsurou kisses him hungrily and Kei can feel his cock throbbing against his hip. Kei leans back as Tetsurou starts rubbing against him, sitting back on his heels.

“God, I need this,” Tetsurou groans, watching impatiently as Kei coats his fingers with lube. “Today _sucked_ , we’re _never_ moving again.”

“Agreed. Pillow.”

Pulling the pillow out from under his head, Tetsurou sets it under his hips. “Although this place is rather small, too small for when we want to have kids.”

“You and Yamaguchi seriously need to learn how the male anatomy works,” Kei says and then huffs as he looks up at Tetsurou. “Can we please stop talking about kids, Tetsu? I would really like to fuck you now.”

“Sorry babe,” Tetsurou says, smiling up at him. His dark, heavy lidded eyes travel down Kei’s body and Kei feels it like a touch, his skin heating. “We need to do this more often, I almost forgot how fucking amazing you look like this and how hot it is when you tell me what to do.”

Tetsurou’s praise used to fluster him and make him begrudgingly quiet in fear that he stutter his snarky response. Kei’s learned to control his outward reaction to such comments, but the internal effect hasn’t lessened, it still makes his stomach flip pleasantly. Even now, tired and weak, spread and exposed before him, Tetsurou has so much power over him.

Kei holds Tetsurou’s gaze as his clean hand smooths up the inside of Tetsurou’s thigh and grips behind his knee. Leaning forward and bending Tetsurou in the process – another perk of his swimming, flexibility – Kei hovers above his face, watching his brows furrow as Kei’s lube covered fingers circle his entrance.

“You’re so gorgeous, Tetsurou,” Kei murmurs before he slides his finger in.

He can feel Tetsurou’s muscles tense beneath him, his breath coming more quickly as Kei pushes in further and further each time he slides his finger in and out. Tetsurou’s fingers knot through the back of his blond hair as Kei slowly and carefully stretches him, pushing in two more fingers and curling them.

Tetsurou moans against his mouth and Kei’s forced to tighten his grip on his thigh as Tetsurou’s back arches. There aren’t many things Kei enjoys more than making Tetsurou moan in pleasure, making that deep, husky voice call out his name. Kei can feel himself throbbing, desperately needing to bury himself inside, but he’s nothing if not controlled and will be patient. He rubs his fingers back and forth relentlessly over that spot until Tetsurou is trembling and groans a complaint.

“ _Ah_ , Kei, that’s—that’s enough, I _need_ you,” Tetsurou grits out. “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes babe.”

“Because I’m just—”

Tetsurou smiles and leans up to kiss him softly. “I know, you’re adorable when you’re concerned. But I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Even though there is only a few centimetres difference in their height, Kei has a larger cock and worries about not preparing Tetsurou enough, especially since Tetsurou’s on the receiving end far less. Doing as he’s told, Kei pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on the towel that he left of the bed.

Tearing open the condom packet with his teeth, Kei rolls it on and thoroughly coats his length with more lube, the light touch making him twitch for more. He moves the pillow out of the way and shuffles in closer between Tetsurou’s legs. Kei glances up at him to make sure he’s ready and Tetsurou nods in response.

Kei pushes inside Tetsurou’s tight heat gently, unhurriedly, and all of his muscles constrict as warmth spreads through his body and curls his toes. With patience, he slides in relatively easily, only stopping once to give Tetsurou time to relax around him. When he’s all the way in, Kei experimentally thrusts a few times before he pulls out and leans forward to get a better angle before pushing back in.

“Mm— _fuck_ , yes, there!” Tetsurou groans, the strong line of his jaw sharpening as it tightens with the pleasurable sensation. “Babe c’mere.”

Tetsurou reaches for him and Kei leans forward to meet his lips, licking into his mouth messily as he sets a steady pace. Tetsurou’s legs wrap around his waist, leaving his hand free to stroke Tetsurou’s leaking cock. He will never get used to how unbelievably good it feels to have Tetsurou wrapped around him, to be this explicit intimacy with him, to share this heat of closeness and rapidly building pleasure, no matter who’s inside who. Kei can’t imagine feeling this close and connected to anyone else, nor does he ever want to. All he wants is Tetsurou.

Trailing his hand blindly down Tetsurou’s arm, Kei finds his hand and threads their fingers together, gripping each other intently. Regardless of everywhere else their bodies are connected during sex, they always seek each other’s hand. Kei thinks of it as an anchor, a reminder that Tetsurou is there with him even as his need for pleasure takes hold.

As Kei’s movements grow harsher and he thrusts into Tetsurou more erratically, he watches Tetsurou’s fingers curl in the sheet. Ever expressive, the way his jaw drops open and his euphoric grin reveals how much Tetsurou is enjoying it. Chasing the feeling, Tetsurou’s hand slides down Kei’s back and grips his arse, powerfully pulling Kei in with every thrust.

Kei starts panting shakily and moaning because fuck does it feel good inside Tetsurou, the pressure and friction and heat are heavenly. After all the teasing and kissing and grinding earlier it feels way too good.

“Tetsu, I’m not going to last long,” Kei says, picking up his pace in an attempt to gain more control over his instinctive movements.

“God, me either,” Tetsurou groans, tilting his head back and grinning. “How are you— _ahh_ —getting that angle _so_ — _fuck_ , it’s so fucking perfect.”

“I guess… I’m just that good,” Kei grunts between heavy breaths, resting his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder as he slides his thumb over the leaking slit of Tetsurou’s cock and twisting his wrist.

“So—so fucking good Kei. So, so good.”

An intense heat tightens in Kei’s abdomen, coiling up and threatening to snap. After today Kei just needs release, to let go of all that stress and uncertainty he’s been carrying all week. He knows Tetsurou simply needs the same when he moans loudly.

“Kei, I—I need to…”

“Tetsu,” Kei breathes against his neck.

Tetsurou’s legs tighten around him as tremors shake through his body, gasping and moaning beneath him. The feeling of Tetsurou clenching around him breaks through the last of Kei’s control and his orgasm claims him, muscles twitching and tightening as heat washes over him. There is nothing but the pleasure and the strong, warm connection of Tetsurou’s hand holding onto his.

Coming down from it is slow and Kei feels himself relaxing, half collapsed on top of Tetsurou. The chest he’s lying on heaves and then shudders as Tetsurou chuckles.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Tetsurou says, his voice rough and lacking its usual smoothness. His strong arms wrap around Kei’s waist, fingers pressing firmly into his skin and kissing the damp hair on Kei’s forehead. “You’re really good at that Kei.”

“You’re better.”

Tetsurou is quiet a moment, waiting for the catch or joke that doesn’t come, and Kei can feel him smiling against his forehead. “I do love compliments but I suspect you’re just saying that because you’re lazy and don’t want to do the work.”

“Oh no, you have me all figured out,” Kei deadpans, lifting his head from Tetsurou’s neck to see his signature smirk. “But you are better. And stronger. And hotter. And dorkier.”

“Mm, but I’m _your_ dork.”

“Oh God, and sappier,” Kei groans playfully and attempts to push himself upright but is caught in Tetsurou’s arms. “Tetsu.”

He pouts. “Stay and revel in it longer.”

Kei rolls his eyes. “As much as I would love to spend more time inside you, covered in your stickiness, not even the post orgasm high is fending away the gross feeling. It won’t take me long, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sighing dramatically, Tetsurou’s vice-like grip loosens and Kei squirms free. Tying off his condom, Kei walks into the bathroom and throws it in the bin before grabbing a small towel and wetting it with warm water. When he re-enters the bedroom Tetsurou is pouting.

“You took too long.”

“I was barely gone ten seconds.”

“Ten seconds too long.”

Shaking his head at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness, Kei kneels on the bed beside him and cleans him. Kei is careful and gentle, suspecting that Tetsurou won’t ‘like it’ rough at current. Wiping himself down, he throws both towels into the clothes hamper and puts the lube away.

Kei turns the light off before crawls under the covers and into Tetsurou’s waiting embrace. They lie face to face with their foreheads resting together, long legs tangled and Tetsurou’s arms wrapped protectively around him. As Kei’s eyes adjust he can make out more and more of Tetsurou’s attractive face, smiling affectionately back at him.

“You’re here,” Tetsurou remarks, sounding rather delirious in his exhaustion and post orgasm bliss.

A smile curls Kei’s lips at his boyfriend’s adorableness. “I’m here.”

“No, I mean, you’re here and you’re staying here,” Tetsurou says, his eyes closing and arms tightening around him. “You live here. With me. Kei lives with me… That is the _best_ thing I have ever heard.”

“I love you, Tetsurou,” Kei whispers and Tetsurou’s eyes open, his smile broadening.

“I stand corrected, _that_ is the best thing I have ever and will ever hear. I love you so much, Kei. And as selfish as it may be, I never want to let you go.”

Inhaling sharply at Tetsurou’s words, Kei tilts his head forward to close the small gap separating their lips. With their noses squished together, Kei kisses Tetsurou languidly, indulgently, and then just stays there, breathing against his mouth.

“Then don’t.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/) || [my writing blog](http://sarowrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
